Choices
by Captain Cranium
Summary: Being a Slytherin is hard. Sometimes you have to make difficult choices. One-shot AU HBP.


**Title**: Choices

**Author:** Captain Cranium

**Description**: HBP. Before heading out Horcrux hunting with Dumbledore, Harry stops by to say goodbye to a close friend. One-Shot, AU

* * *

"I have to go," whispered Harry. Her heart lurched. She schooled her expression, more from habit than anything else, and stared resolutely back at him.

"When?" she asked. Her voice shook, betraying what her face did not.

"Tonight," he said, staring out the window of the unused classroom they were in. "At sunset."

She followed his gaze. The sky was already turning pink over the lake. "That's so soon."

"I know," he said, turning to look at her. Worry laced his face. She knew him well enough to know that he was worried for her, not for himself. Worried about how she would fare in his absence, even though he was the one going out and risking his life and she would be safely ensconced in the castle. And that just made it hurt more. She blinked rapidly, beating back the moisture forming in her eyes.

"Do you have to go? Why can't Dumbledore go alone? Or with someone else? You should tell him you can't go... you're just a teenager..." She reached for his hand and he let her take it - a feat for someone like him who shied from physical touch. "Please, Harry..." she pleaded.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to do this," he whispered. "I have to go."

She stared into his green eyes, desperate for a way to change his mind, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing would convince him, she knew. He was such a Gryffindor. A brave, stupid Gryffindor.

"Daph..."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him, pouring into the kiss everything that she felt - love, affection, desire. And apology, but he didn't know that. He couldn't know that. Tears formed in her eyes and they both tasted salt.

When she drew back, she saw that his eyes were moist too.

"I have to go," he repeated, wiping them. Fishing around his pocket, he pulled out the Marauder's Map. "Here, just in case something happens while I'm gone. I'll... I'll see you soon, all right, Daph? I love you."

"I..." her breath caught in her throat, but she forced the words out. "I love you too." She had never felt more like a liar. Not in all her six years in Slytherin house. She thought about what she had to do, what she was about to do. Her insides twisted. "Where... where is he taking you?"

"It's a cave. Some place important to Riddle. He thinks there's one there."

She nodded and he left. She stared dully after him, collapsing onto the floor once she was sure he was out of earshot. She wiped away her tears and activated the Marauder's Map.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

She watched as Harry's dot raced away from her and towards the Headmaster's office. He lingered there for a bit with the Headmaster before they headed out into the grounds and towards the edge of the wards.

"_Mischief Managed_."

With a sigh, she composed herself and carefully folded up the map, storing it away in her robe pocket. She cast a quick glamour charm to freshen up her appearance and hide her red-rimmed eyes. She left the classroom and walked down the third floor corridor, pausing near the statue of the one-eyed witch.

She pulled out her wand and held her breath, and for a moment, her resolve wavered. She shook her head. She had to. She wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't brave. She couldn't stomach the consequences.

"_Dissendium_."

The passageway opened up. She entered, careful to close it behind her.

"_Lumos_." A dim light flickered on at the tip of her wand, lighting up the passageway. She took a few careful steps forward, but stilled when she heard the scurrying of rat feet. Her heart thudded. She hated rats.

The shadows twisted and warped. She took a wary step back as a man with a rat-like face and an overbite that bore an extraordinary resemblance to rat fangs loomed in front of her.

"Well, Greengrass? Where are they going?" His voice, raspy from disuse, filled her with fear and revulsion.

"The… the cave. They just left," she said. Her wand shook. "They... they think there's one there."

The man's face morphed into a cruel smile. "Well done. The Dark Lord will be pleased."

He turned to leave, but she screwed up the last of her courage and called out after him. "Please, Sir… my parents… will the Dark Lord…?"

The man didn't turn around. "The Dark Lord is merciful."

And with that he was gone. She heard the pattering of rat feet scurrying away from her. Her hands shook and she could no longer control herself. She retched, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor of the passageway, disgusted with herself, disgusted by what she had done.

"I didn't have a choice," she told herself, but even as the words left her mouth, she knew it was a lie. There was always a choice. Harry had taught her that. She just wasn't brave enough to make the right one.

She was too much of a Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N**: In most fanon depictions, Daphne is often shown to be strong and brave - pretty much a Gryffindor in all but robe colour. This explores what might happen if she wasn't that strong or that brave - if she might have caved under the pressure of being her Slytherin compatriots or the Death-Eaters.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
